


Beloved

by TearsOfWinter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, What else is new though?, also subplot of Anders wanting revenge porn, anders being kinky, but what I mean it's Anders wanting to have sex with Fenris on every surface of Skyhold, inquisitor karl, so he can look at Cullen's face when he tells him he's stepping on his cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter
Summary: Ask on tumblr: So basically Orisnso never Karl die. He *ahem* knew a necromancer who brought Karl back. After that Orinso handed Karl over to the Seekers who said they might help with the tranquility. So now we have established Fenders showing up at Skyhold to find the head of magical training for new recruits is non other tha Karl. Living, breathing, laughing Karl...





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/gifts).



> "dovabunny asked:
> 
> So basically Orisnso never Karl die. He *ahem* knew a necromancer who brought Karl back. After that Orinso handed Karl over to the Seekers who said they might help with the tranquility. So now we have established Fenders showing up at Skyhold to find the head of magical training for new recruits is non other tha Karl. Living, breathing, laughing Karl..."
> 
> I don’t think this is exactly what you were asking for……but the idea was just too funny for me not to write lol.

"I do not want to go outside. It is cold and it is snowing," Fenris said, his voice flat and dry. Only Fenris, a man of few words, could complain about a little snow and sound like he was going to murder someone. Intimidating as the glowing elf was, Anders wasn't frightened. If nothing else, Fenris trying to wheedle his way out was adorable. Just like a cat refusing to take a bath, or in this case, step outside into the snow.

"It's scarcely snowing now." Anders took Fenris' hand and lead him down the rampart. "Look, Cullen's quarters is just right there. We'll be inside and fucking in no time. I'll even do the tongue thing you love so much."

"His quarter has a hole in the roof," was Fenris' only complaint. After years of Kirkwall and traveling with Hawke and the others, sex in a stranger's office was no hardship or surprise. They've been caught doing it in worse places. Fenris' lips curled. The throne room offered an interesting challenge.

"Your mansion had a hole on the roof for ten years."

"Kirkwall didn't snow."

"No, but it had dead bodies and deadly fungal spores."

"Anders, we should go back to our-"

The mage turned, throwing his cloak to wrap around them both as his arm snaked around Fenris' waist. He pulled elf the flushed against him; their body warmth seeped into one another. The cloak obscured outsiders' views. To others, they were a couple sharing an innocent moment, but Fenris gasped, his white huff of breath mingling with Anders.

A hand cupped his the outline of his length. In the cold, it was reluctant to reach its' full size, but Anders knew where and how hard to press to elicit a pleasured moan from Fenris. A heating spell warmed his hand and sent a shiver down Fenris' spine that had nothing to do with the cold. "You won't have to worry about the cold when you're with me," Anders nuzzled his cheek against Fenris' as the heel of his hand palmed the growing arousal. "I know exactly how to warm you up if you follow me."

Kaffas, this man would kill him one day, Fenris thought, but he wasn't in the right mind to argue. Not when his cock was straining against his trousers.

"The ex-Knight Captain is only over yonder," Anders whispered mischievously. "You could bend me over his desk, and have your way with me."

Fenris' fervent reply of "YES!" was interrupted by a familiar voice behind them.

"Anders! Fenris! Just the two I was looking for." Like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar, they sprang away from each other, an innocuous look on Anders' face as he discretely stood in front of Fenris, covering the elf's raging arousal. " We heard of some red templar activity in Emprise Du Lion. I was hoping you two would join me?"

"Karl!" At the sight of the Inquisitor's face, Anders demeanor changed. His shoulders relaxed and the smile on his face was radiant. Since that night in the Chantry, all those years ago, he assumed his friend and his lover dead, killed by his own hand. Death was a mercy compared to tranquility, but repeat those words as he might, the guilt still stained his soul. The templars may have taken Karl's mind and emotions, but his blood was on Anders' hands. He blamed Orsino for Karl's death, and for all the death of the mages in the Gallows. A weak First Enchanter, a dog of the Chantry, could doom all the mages of a Circle. How he hated the man's ineptitude to do _something_ , _anything_ to help the suffering of his fellow mages. One of Anders deepest regret was the wrongful anger he directed at Orsino. How or why he saved Karl, only he'd know, but Anders was grateful for what he'd done.

Karl returned Anders' smile with a grin of his own. "I take that as a yes?" A gust of wind blew past, shifting through his silver-grey hair. His hair was longer than Anders' remembered; it was the longest it's been since Ander met him. But his eyes caught the glimpse of the brand on Karl's forehead, the edges of it barely covered by his bangs.  

 "A chance to rain fire balls on templars? Of course." Anders suppressed a yelp when he felt a hard pinch on his ass. "I mean, if Fenris agrees." He looked over his shoulder, and found his lover glaring daggers at him. "Right, love? We'll go and kill templars together? Please?"

Fenris pinched Anders' bottom again because he could, not because he was jealous. To be jealous, was to assume he owned Anders, that Anders was something that could be taken away. No, the unease in his chest wasn't jealousy. It couldn't be. He valued Anders too much, to take away his hard earned freedom.

From behind Anders, Fenris glanced up at the Inquisitor, and the empty feeling inside his chest grew. For this man, Anders waged an impossible war against the Chantry. For ten years, Anders never forgot him. Every mage in the underground he saved was a Karl, every line he wrote on his manifesto was a reminder of the injustice of Karl's death. When none of it was enough, he was willing to martyr himself. The Chantry failed them both. It was the place where Karl died, and so it would be the place where Anders would bury them both.

What did Fenris have that could compare to the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor of the Inquisition? They fucked, they fooled around...Did he even have a tenth of Anders' devotion? He was scared to ask.

Fenris looked away from Anders' expectant eyes, and mumbled a gruff yes. It was the least he could to do to win Anders' favor. Killing a few templars mad with red lyrium would hardly break a sweat.

"Excellent. We'll leave for Orlais in a day's time. If you will, follow me to the war room. We can discuss-"

"Anders and I have a prior engagement," Fenris kept his voice bland. He wasn't disrespectful, but his tone lacked warmth.

Anders slid his arm above the one Fenris' wrapped around his waist. A sign of comfort from the turmoil he heard in Fenris' voice. "We'll meet you later."

Karl nodded his head, and waved them farewell. In silence of his departure, snow continued to fall around them. For a man who complained about the cold, Fenris stood immobile, head tucked against Anders back, his arms wound tightly around his waist. Gently, snow gathered atop their heads and shoulders, and melted, slowly but surely drenching their clothes.

At last, Anders broached the subject. He turned in Fenris' arms and face the elf. "Fenris...are you jealous of Karl?" Silence was his answer. "Please, look at me." Fenris kept his head down, refusing to lift his head to see the pity he knew would be in Anders' eyes. "...Fenris, my love, please look up."

The beloved endearment caused Fenris' ears to twitch in response. Rough, calloused fingers cupped his cheeks, and gently lifted his head until their eyes met.  "I want you to know," Anders said, thumb tenderly caressing Fenris' cheek. "I never called Karl that. You're the only person I've ever call 'love'."

"In the Circle, love was only a game we played at. It was too dangerous to truly love someone. Karl and I...we had something close to it, but Fenris." Anders laid his forehead against the elf, and once again their breaths mingled. " _You_ are the love of my life, the ones that completes me. You never need to be jealous. I'm yours, freely and completely."

Where there was heaviness in his chest, suddenly there was light. Fenris felt as if he could float away if he continued to gaze into Anders' heated eyes. "As-" his voice cracked, betraying his feelings. He cleared his throat and tried again. "As you are mine...I am yours." Fenris stood on his toes and closed the few centimeters of distances between their lips.

Anders returned the kiss with a smile. "So," he said, pressing another kiss onto Fenris' mouth for good measure. "Now that you know how I feel, may we please do what we came here to do? My ass is freezing off."

Fenris had to admit. There were perks to being the ex of the Inquisitor. When Cullen filed a complaint at his papers being "sticky", Karl only laughed it off.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to add this scene into the fic, but I couldn't find the appropriate place. Basically, Anders tells Fenris he has no reason to be jealous. Karl is crushing on someone else in Skyhold and working his way to court them. Him and Karl are a thing of the past. Fenris is the only one for him now.


End file.
